legacy_of_elturgardfandomcom-20200215-history
Roderick Snow
Kingdoms rich in ancient grandeur, halls carved into the roots of mountains, the echoing of picks and hammers in mines and blazing forges, a commitment to clan and tradition, and hatred of goblins and orcs—these common threads are the heritage of every dwarf -- And Roderick is no different. He has since left his dwarven roots to seek adventure, meaning and purpose that span within him even deeper than the mines that stretch unfathomable depths through the cliffs in which he was raised as a young lad. 'Background' Trained as a soldier on the island of Mintarn, one of the many islands that make up the Moonshae Isles, Roderick traveled as part of a mercenary company that serves as both army and city watch for a number of cities among the Islands as well as along the Sword Coast. He grew disillusioned with his fellow soldiers, who seem to enjoy their authority at the expense of the people they’re supposed to protect. 'Turning Point' Everything came to a head, when he disobeyed an order and followed his conscience and that is the catalyst that altered his life path to lead him to much greater callings. By disobeying the order and trusting in what he believed was right, he was suspended from active duty, though he kept his rank and connection to the mercenaries. Though he was on a new, brighter path he still felt as if something was missing so he pursued two avenues of which he felt guided by a greater power. The first was a devotion to his deity Marthammor Duin, in which he finds the true guidance in which he had been looking for his whole life. Not only does he receive guidance but he receives incredible power, which led him to pursue self taught studies as a cleric, picking up every ancient text he could find, seeking out all the libraries across the land, and trusting in wise teachers and mentors along the way. 'Family' Through his travels he found his second missing piece, in which now he could be whole for the first time in his life, his soul mate Lyrianne. His world changed and he learned to appreciate life. They had a daughter named Lyra and lived together as one, until tragedy struck, and Roderick lost his beautiful wife. His daughter went missing (I need to fill out the details on this story). 'Cleric warrior devotion leading into current day' He lived out his days for a long while, continuing his study and practices as a cleric, focusing more and more on not only healing practices, but with more bloodlust in life after the passing of his wife he increasingly skilled in darker pursuits, studying spells to wound and kill his foes, such as his famed guiding bolt, while also fine tuning his skills with large weaponry such as war hammers. A special quirk that Roderick developed over time with his intense use and study of magic, is that his hair turns from its regular burnt orange, to a piercing bright white due to the effect the spell energy has on his body, his foes may not understand what they are seeing but his companions know this as a trait to look forward to in the heat of battle. Category:Player Characters